What If
by Eichhrnchen
Summary: What if Harry was more independent and he wanted to know more about himself - Harry leaves Hagrid when they arrive at Gringotts. Rating may change but for now T
1. Gringotts

**Chapter 1: Gringotts**

o0o

As they exited the alley behind _The Leaky Cauldron_ , Harry could only just hide his awe. All around them were colourful shops. they passed various shops from clothing stores, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions,_ and _Second-Hand Bookshop,_ which sold tomes that were ancient to more modern editions, but all passed down through the generations, to _Flourish and Blotts,_ the bookshop which sold all new books by new starting writers as we as already popular authors, as well as a sport shop by the look of the shop. Harry could see many other alleys that went off to the sides and as they passed one alley Harry heard a Hagrid mutter to him, "don' go down there, nasty place tha' is. Anyway, we better hurry to Gringotts, Albus will be wantin' tha' parcel." That last line said more to himself than to Harry, which didn't mean that Harry didn't hear it.

Frowning slightly Harry followed Hagrid towards Gringotts, whatever that was. After a moment of thinking Harry spoke up, "Hagrid if you need to get something to Professor Dumbledore, why don't I keep shopping by myself. I wouldn't mind exploring a bit." And after a short pause where Hagrid looked at Harry, he continued in a wistful voice, "you see I haven't been out in a while 'cause Aunt Petunia needs me at home to clean the house."

"Alrigh' 'arry, why don' we jus' go up to Gringotts and get you sorted wi' money and then I'll leave ya,"

o0o

Upon entering the bank Harry saw a weird humanlike creature sneering at him. Not wanting to get on the wrong side of the creature he nodded towards them as they passed by.

Quietly as to not be heard by the creatures he tugged Hagrid's sleeve and whispered, "what are those …" he cut off not wanting to offend if they had been overheard.

"Ahh those are goblins" Hagrid replied loudly making Harry cringe slightly at the lack of subtlety in his words. "They run the bank, interesting creatures they are."

Harry simply nodded then stated, "I'm going to talk with them about my account" and with that he skipped away into the crowd around the counters. As he wormed his way between the adults, the only upside of being so small, he thought about everything that Hagrid had told him, from finding out that his parents had died protecting him to the fact that his aunt had kept his heritage from him.

Finally reaching the counter, he only just reached it, he politely asked, "'Scuse me sir, but I've only just found out that I have a vault as my parents are dead and I was raised by muggles"

Peering over the edge the goblin saw a small dark-haired boy. "And what is your name?" the goblin all but sneered. "Or did those muggles not tell you that either"

Harry grimaced slightly then smirked, "I found _that_ out when I was five."

The goblin hid his shock, the fact that this kid wasn't ashamed to admit that he hadn't been raised by the best of people. "And what is that name?"

"Harry Potter" was the simple reply.

This time the goblin couldn't hide his shock. "If you don't mind I'm going to call your account manager over." Harry merely nodded his response.

The goblin at the counter pressed a button and a minute later another joined him behind the counter.

"Yes?"

"One of the clients is here, he needs assistance"

"And who is this _client_ ," he replied as he glanced downward.

"Harry Potter, sir," came the reply from below.

Suddenly two heads looked at the small boy in shock.

"Very well," said the second goblin, who Harry could see was slightly taller than the other. "I'll take him to Ragnok… he'll understand this,"

o0o

Following the new goblin to this Ragnok goblin, he wondered why they were surprised as to when he responded to the goblins earlier.

After many twists and turns, they came to a corridor with only two doors. The goblin leading him knocked on the second door and waited. A moment later the door opened to show a big office with weapons and shields decorating the walls, on the floor was a lush crimson coloured carpet sitting on a dark red oak flooring. Atop the carpet sat a desk, chair and cabinet all made with dark wood and features of red oak.

As Harry was looking around he missed the goblin who led him the explain the what had happened then leave. Just as the door clicked shut Harry looked up with a start.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter, though I'm sure you have already been told" Harry began.

"Why, yes I have. I'm Ragnok head goblin of Gringotts, I do believe you came here to check your vault but one of the goblins noticed a slight problem with that. It seems that your account has been accessed before now but earlier you stated that you only found out about it today, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I found out that I was a wizard just today and I also found out about the vault about two hours ago."

"Well in that case I do believe that you should do an inheritance test before we proceed, so we can make sure you are who you say you are and as you have had a lot taken from your vault, I can also give you a statement that covers the last ten years as you seem to not to have received them." As he spoke Ragnok began taking out the required equipment. "Place the knife across your left palm and swipe it, now place your cut palm on this parchment."

Doing as asked, Harry put his bleeding palm against the parchment and after three seconds the cut sealed and black ink started forming words on the page. Then at the top, there were four words.

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Name: Harrison James Potter-Black**

 **Birth: 31 July 1980**

 **Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

 **Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee. Evans (Deceased)**

 **Father (Blood Adoption): Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned)**

 **Titles:**

 **Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Paternal)**

 **Lord Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **Lord Slytherin (Maternal)**

 **Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Blood Adoption)**

 **Heir Evans (Maternal)**

 **Heir Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Potter:**

 **Vaults:**

 **#642: 39,076,032 galleons, 6 sickles, 12 knuts**

 **#430: 238,580 galleons, 13 sickles, 3 knuts**

 **#305: 78,438,439 galleons, 2 sickles, 5 knuts**

 **Heirloom vault:**

 **#652: total value: 3,438,895 galleons, 5 sickles, 32 knuts**

 **Trust Vault:**

 **#568: 43,085 galleons, 5 knuts**

 **Property:**

 **Potter Manor (Scotland)**

 **Potter Cottage (England, needs reconstruction)**

 **Ivy House (California, rented out)**

 **Potter Summerhouse (New Zealand)**

 **The Burrow (England, rented out)**

 **Business Investments:**

 **Daily Prophet: 43%**

 **Quality Quidditch Supplies: 32%**

 **Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 17%**

 **Flourish and Blotts: 16%**

 **Ideal Elf Employment Service: 4%**

 **Gryffindor:**

 **Vaults:**

 **Heirloom Vault:**

 **#125: total value: 45 galleons, 4 sickles**

 **Property:**

 **Gryffindor castle (England)**

 **Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Slytherin, Hufflepuff – died out, Ravenclaw- died out)**

 **Slytherin:**

 **Vaults:**

 **Heirloom Vault:**

 **#126: total value: Wands, tomes, books, portraits, etc.**

 **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property:**

 **Slytherin Ancestral Manor (England)**

 **Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff – died out, Ravenclaw- died out)**

 **Black:**

 **Vaults:**

 **#458: 4,034,853 galleons, 4 sickles, 28 knuts**

 **#693: 245,345 galleons, 12 sickles, 3 knuts**

 **#639: 77,086 galleons, 7 sickles, 19 knuts**

 **Heirloom Vault:**

 **#546: Wands, tomes, robes, etc.**

 **Total Value: 2,457,567 galleons, 3 sickles, 8 knuts**

 **Property:**

 **Grimmauld Place (London)**

 **Black Castle (France)**

 **Seaview Chateau (Italy)**

 **Black Estate (Denmark)**

 **Business Investments:**

 **Borgin and Burkes: 49%**

 **Daily Prophet: 26%**

 **Hogs Head Inn: 18%**

 **Twillfitt and Tattings: 3%**

 **Peverell:**

 **Vaults:**

 **Heirloom Vault:**

 **#974: Familial Possessions**

 **(only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property:**

 **Peverell Castle (Scotland)**

 **Magic:**

 **Magic core: blocked – 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Wandless: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Healer magic – inheritance maternal: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Dark Magic: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Light Magic: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Natural Occlumency – Parental: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Natural Legilimency – Parental: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Natural Animagus – Paternal: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Metamorphmagus – Blood Adoption: blocked – 90% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Parselmouth**

 **Language Affinity – Gobbledygook, Latin, French, Mermish**

 **Other Information:**

 **Godfather bond: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)**

 **Marriage Contract between: Harrison James Potter-Black and Ginevra Molly Weasley - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley – 1981)**

 **Horcrux (skull – Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

 **Compulsions:**

 **To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **For Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Against Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **Against Tom Marvolo Riddle (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **To Molly Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

 **To Ronald Bilius Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**

As Harry read through the list he got more and more shocked, and when he reached the end he promptly fainted.

o0o

AN: This is my first ever fanfic that I have written. Should I keep going? I probably will upload at least another chapter because I have some ideas.

please let me know if anything needs changing!

I don't own anything in this story! (Sadly)


	2. Who to trust?

AN: So just a short a short AN...

thanks to LuciaRose for getting me past the writer's block halfway through and giving me the basics for Cissa's scene...

That's all for now so enjoy

 **Chapter 2: Who to trust?**

o0o

Harry's eyes flickered open to a bright white ceiling. He could feel silk bed covers around him. Not being able to see more than a fuzzy blur around him he reached out to the side till he felt his glasses. After locating them he slipped them over his nose and looked around. To the left, he saw a heavy wooden door that had been left open to show a small office, which was too dark to see any detail as he went to sit up and look about properly he heard a sound coming from the foot of the bed. Starting at the sound he sat up only to be pushed back down.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, but you must rest a bit longer. I'm Healer Clapjaw and I have been asked to give you a health scan to check that you are well and fix anything that needs it," said a gentle feminine voice.

"I don't mind really," replied Harry. "but will I be able to get up soon? I need to sort out my accounts. I must have fainted when I finished reading."

"It's alright. Lord Ragnok will be in soon to talk with you about everything." Healer Clapjaw then conjured a quill and parchment and placed them on the table next to the bed. "I'm going to run the scan now, all you should feel is a slight cold rush over your body."

As the healer worked away, the quill next to her scribbles furiously and the parchment grew longer.

Seeing Harry's astonished but shocked face Clapjaw chuckled, "do not worry, not the whole list is ailments, about half are cures. It is much easier to fix some old wounds without having the actual injury touched, for example researching dark curses can take weeks for the cure to be found. The only thing I'm surprised about us that wizards haven't discovered how to do this. It also shows past injuries and when you got them." Lifting the list, she skimmed through to make sure she had seen everything and turned to the door on the left.

As she entered Harry could see shelves of vials full of different coloured liquids covering the walls from ceiling to floor. And the ceiling itself was shimmering with the reflections from the glass vials.

Clapjaw disappeared to the side, where Harry couldn't see, for a second then came out of the room holding a basket. Inside sat five vials, each one shimmered different colours that swirled around inside. "these are various potions they will help with your health." As she spoke, she handed Harry a bright blue potion, "this one is a nutrients potion. It will give you the nutrients your body requires and it will make you feel the need to eat more as to keep up your health level as it can't provide nutrients for more than 24 hours." After swallowing the first potion Harry felt a slight shudder spread throughout his body but noticed nothing else. "The next potion," Clapjaw continued, "is a muscle regeneration, it will make all your muscle you what they should be if you weren't malnourished." As she handed Harry a silver potion, it seemed to have a mind of its own as it bubbled and swirled around. Harry dutifully swallowed it but grimaced as he felt it go down. It took about a minute for it to stop bubbling in his stomach, and as soon as it stops he felt numb. Then a sudden ache shot through his body, though, yet again he didn't notice any differences in his appearance. Going through the rest of the potions, a compulsion suppression, a potion that did the same as the muscle regeneration but for height, and lastly a simple twenty-four-hour-pepper-up as the potions would take a lot of energy.

o0o

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ where her son, Draco, was getting his new school robes fitted. Healer Clapjaw, the top goblin Healer for Gringotts, had contacted her informing her that they had a young boy that needed urgent medical treatment from her and, as she was the best to work with bones on the young wizard, it had been requested that she go and get the requirement she would need as soon as possible. Cissa, as her preferred nickname was, was often required to get supplies at short notice for her healing of the Witch and Wizard curse breakers that worked at Gringotts, so she was well known among the Apothecaries, as she hurried, at a respectable pace for the Lady Malfoy, toward the bank she dropped in to _Slug Jiggers._ A minute later she slipped out tucking a packet of scarab beetles and pufferfish into her robe and continued on her way.

Draco was the only person she had told about her job with the goblins. Merlin forbid if Lucius ever found out, now that would cause him bout of MMS (' _Magical Malfunction Shock which is caused by great shock and results in an uncontrolled magical outburst often leading to Magical Exhaustion, and is sometimes associated with accidental magic' as quoted from Magical Ailments and Maladies by Alex Bushnirkov_ ) and thinking back to when that happened last, she wasn't too keen on the idea.

Breaking out of her thoughts Cissa nipped around the corner of Gringotts and held out her left hand showing a simple silver ring to the wall. Out of nowhere a door appeared and she ducked inside preparing herself to see the young wizard.

o0o

As they were finishing up with the potions, Ragnok entered the room holding a stack of parchment and a grimace on his face.

"Well, it seems that someone has been taking money from your account, luckily we will be able to find that person as your account has an automatic tracker on anyone who isn't direct relative getting money out. All we need is a drop of blood on this parchment and we'll see."

Once the drop of blood landed it spread, swirling out to form words

 **Account Tracker Invoice**

 **Account: Potter Trust Vault #687**

 **Name of owner: Harrison James Potter-Black**

 **Current account Balance: 43,085 galleons, 5 knuts**

 **Withdrawal History:**

 **Accessed on: 1 November 1981**

 **Amount taken: 500 galleons**

 **Accessed by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Transferred to: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Personal Vault**

 **Accessed on: 23 July 1982**

 **Amount taken: 10,000 galleons**

 **Accessed by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Transferred to:**

 **1000 galleons – Molly Weasley Personal Vault**

 **5000 galleons – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Personal Vault**

 **2000 Galleons (£6026.89) – Vernon and Petunia Dursley Savings Account, Lloyds Bank**

 **1000 galleons – Scottish Rare Bird Watchers Society**

Harry stopped reading at that point. "I still don't understand how I have so much money in my account," he said as he finished skimming the dates.

 **6 August 1984...**

 **10 September 1984...**

 **5 December 1984...**

 **18 February 1985...**

The list went on and on.

"Well, it seems that an automatic payment went to your relatives from your trust vault as soon as you were placed with them. As well as the fact that you were meant to be paying for yourself, with your guardians help of course, for all your things. I assume, as your mother was a muggle raised as yourself, she wished for you to attend a muggle school before Hogwarts. Also, every year 10,000 galleons were put into your vault, which is the usual amount for children with your status," Stated Ragnok

"So that means that I've had almost 57,000 galleons stolen from me!" Harry exclaimed angerly.

"Sadly, yes that does seem the case. You have also had family heirlooms taken from your house at Godric's Hollow, luckily these we will be able to recall for a cost of course.

Harry quickly agreed and they continued talking about his lordships. As they came to the Evans' family Harry interrupted Ragnok, "I thought that my mother was a muggle-born, her sister doesn't have magic so how is it possible to have a lordship from the muggles?"

"Well the Evans' are an Ancient family from America, but your maternal grandparents decided to move here when they were old enough. Your mother is actually a half-blood through her father who was a squib, as you are then next born male of the Evans' line, though not by name, you carry the lordship.

"Now I do believe that we have a Healer coming in to check your bones in an hour so I do believe you should rest. I shall send Healer Clapjaw in to wake you then."

o0o

AN: I haven't brought in the others but Draco most likely will be introduced to Harry next chapter...


	3. Gringotts' Troubles

**Chapter 3: Gringotts' Troubles**

o0o

Narcissa quickly made her way toward the hospital ward. Taking shortcuts that twisted and turned with practiced ease.

She knew she was expecting a young boy and that this job was definitely confidential. Even within the Gringotts staff it wasn't to be spoken of. She was surprised when she had been told that Ragnok was in charge this case rather than the healers, that was new to her.

Finally arriving at Clapjaw's office she gently knocked then slipped in the door.

"Good morning Clapjaw"

"Ah, good morning Narcissa. I'm afraid that we must get on with Mr. Potter now."

Barely hiding her shock at the name. Narcissa quickly got into her healer robes. Grabbing the clipboard, she read through the diagnosis.

"Clapjaw, who did this to him?" She gasped out. "I get the blocks are Dumbledore, but all that abuse. Oh Merlin, this is bad."

Looking through the list she grabbed the potions required and quickly walked into the ward.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and I will be sorting out everything that the goblins were unable to fix."

And so, she began mending the old fractures that Harry had. Asking questions as she got on with her work.

o0o

Rubeus Hagrid had never enjoyed fast things and now they were in a cart hurtling around the corners. He was barely managing to stop his stomach from rejecting the alcohol he had had early to calm his nerves about meeting young Harry that morning. Sitting in front of him was the goblin, Griphook, if he remembered correctly, with an extremely bored expression on his face. The tracks of the rollercoaster ride like cart ride suddenly dipped down and over the edge of the cliff face, at a very unsafe angle at that luckily magic made such stomach lurching ideas possible. Hagrid glanced down the side of the ravine, he could feel the magic of the surrounding vaults, some light and some dark but something at the very bottom felt even darker than most.  
"Wha' was tha'?"  
Griphook glanced back with a slight confused frown etched into the worried one that graced his face. Most wizards weren't able to detect magic, let alone sense the nature of it, but then again it could be the giant side showing its self.  
"I'm not sure, it certainly shouldn't be here." He quickly rushed out a statement in gobbledygook into the badge sitting on his left breast pocket. Knowing the cart wouldn't slow until their stop, Hagrid sat back and watched the vaults as they sped by, noticing that each one had gone into lock down. From the bottom of the ravine came a loud roar and a burst of orange light flashed around the walls.  
"Tha' was dragon fire! I di'na know tha' you kept a dragon 'ere!"  
"Well, we don't exactly advertise our safety measures that would-be counter-productive."  
As he spoke the sound of water falling filled their ears. The 'Thief's Downfall' waterfall appeared in sight but approaching fast, unable to avoid the water they were drenched.  
"The 'Thief's Downfall' washed away all glamour and compulsions, both those of potion and charm." Griphook rattled off before noticing his client was more than a bit confused.  
"Wha' am I doin' 'ere? Something 'bout a package, Albus tol' me tah ge' a 'arry and tha' package."

More than slightly confused now, Griphook looked around, had someone cast a compulsion on his client when he had his back turned after coming out of the… oh.  
Speaking into the badge Griphook stated, "Code 34" and short pause then "'Thief's Downfall'. Yes, preferably Ragnok. Yes, it does involve his client. No, don't send him send a few healers. Yes a few, he is rather… large? Although that may be an understatement. Yes, yes and please do hurry he'll need a compulsion charm breaker."

o0o

Healer Malfoy handed Harry his last potion. He grimaced as he gulped it down quickly trying to avoid the horrid flavour.  
"Argh, why do the potions have to taste do bad?" he complained.  
Healer Malfoy smiled, "you sound just like my son," she chuckled. "when ever he has to take a potion, he complains just as much as you. He starts at Hogwarts this year as well."  
Moving around the bed, the Healer started sorting out the sheets. Just as she was adjusting the bed to make it comfy for Harry a commotion outside the door caught their attention.  
Harry looked up at Healer Malfoy curious as to what was happening outside. "You were it here mister," she told him firmly, "I will go check what it is"  
She quickly stepped out the door and all Harry could hear were the hushed voices talking in gobbledygook, just too quiet for him to overhear.  
The door opened and Healer Malfoy stepped in side, holding it open as two goblins levitate Hagrid in front of them.  
Before Harry could ask what had happened, Healer Clapjaw came out of her office after being roused by the sound of Hagrid's incoherent mumbling.

o0o

AN: Eeek please don't hate me for the long wait and for not having Draco in this chapter…

I have an excuse (shh I know its bad) I had to write two short stories and that took out all my writing enthusiasm.


End file.
